


No Such Thing As Love

by LittleWolf95



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Inspired by Music, Mental Health Issues, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf95/pseuds/LittleWolf95
Summary: A Lie.Everything anyone had ever told her had been a lie.No one had loved her, no one had even liked her! after all, if Adora had she wouldn't have just left her in the orphanage, alone.Catra's only solace was when she stayed after school for band practice. That was until she noticed that Adora was also staying after school for some kind of JROTC program.





	No Such Thing As Love

Everything hurt.

Even _breathing_ hurt but nothing really hurt worse than her heart.

Why wasn't she good enough?

Why did everyone hate her?

Why couldn't she do anything right?

Sitting up, Catra winced as she sat up and glanced around the closet she had been shoved into.

[I]is Beatrix right? Am I just a waste of space? Was I the reason that Adora left?

She couldn't fight the tears as she pulled her knees to her chest, wincing as the movement caused bruised skin to stretch painfully.

[I]Was I just a burden? Wasn't I good enough for Adora? Was it all a game to her? Stringing me along?

That thought alone made her heart feel as though it would break. Adora had been her best friend for as long as she could remember and eventually that friendship had turned into something more.

Something stronger.

Or so she thought.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you just leave me with her?" Catra whispered in the darkness, beginning to shake as she struggled not to break into sobs.

"You knew everyone hates me....so why? Did you hate me too?"  
  


She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, or even if any time had really passed at all—although she was sure that it had—but the next thing she was aware of was a blinding light and being flung practically across the room.

"Get out of my sight."

One part of Catra wanted to tell Beatrix to suck it, although she kept quiet. She was just too sore and tired to even try to argue.

_Just you wait...one of these days you'll wish that you never treated me like shit. I'll prove you and everyone else wrong._

She thought as she limped her way toward her room.

_I don't need anybody else! I just have to suffer through the rest of this school year then I'll be out of this shit hole town. Then I won't have to worry about Adora or anyone else! I'll just have to stick to my guns and worry about myself._

_The only thing people are good for is using you then leaving you broken hearted once they don't need you anymore._   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
